What is Right
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written based on the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing Prompt: Your LI's pov on a moment that is testing your character. Solas reflects on Fen'lath Lavellan's decision for Lord Livius Erimond's judgement.


His lips pressed together, the scar on his forehead disappeared in the groove between his brows as he watched Fen'lath take her seat in her throne. As with Alexius's judgement, she eschewed her normal white tunic and buff pants for a black formal Inquisition uniform trimmed in silver. Her obsidian hair was caught back in an elegant twist of braids, face clean but for the purple branches of Mythal's vallaslin inked across the deep caramel skin of her high cheekbones. The thick fan of her eyelashes touched her cheeks for a moment as she composed herself before nodding to Lady Montilyet.

Her inner circle had discussed this judgement at length, and while he understood Fen'lath's logic for her decision, he still greatly disapproved. Blackwall, Cole, and Dorian stood with him, a silent protest. Vivienne, Iron Bull, and Cassandra stood at the front of the waiting crowd, offering their support. Madame de Fer would likely be insufferable for weeks, believing her influence over the Inquisitor was increasing.

Solas's mind drifted as Josephine presented Livius Erimond formally for judgement, remembering their argument the previous night.

"Do you really think that this was an easy decision, Solas?" Fen'lath's Fade-green eyes flashed. "I've had everyone visit me in the three days since I decided what I think is best of the options for Erimond's judgement, and none of the ones available are what I would consider the easy way out."

"Kill him and be done with it. He cannot do anything more to anyone if he lies dead in the ground. I am sure that certain elements in the Inquisition are pushing for this punishment to balance out the recruitment of the mages at Redcliffe instead of forcibly conscripting them, Alexius's recruitment as an agent of the Inquisition despite his actions, and your being an apostate mage yourself to the eyes of those faithful to the Chantry, despite its weakened state." He clasped his hands behind his back, a habit he had adopted when speaking with her at Haven. She dropped onto the lounging couch that had been sent as a gift from some Orlesian family, a bribe meant to gain her favor for something or another. Fen'lath's locks spilled over her shoulders, free from their braids for once, and hid her face as she dropped her head into her hands. "It's not that simple, Solas."

His brow rose, silently waiting for her explanation. After the silence stretched uncomfortably, she straightened, and he noted the dark bruising under her eyes. An unwelcome feeling clenched his heart even as he resolved to monitor her dreams in the Fade that night to keep her sleep restful. The morning's judgement would be stressful enough without the added misery of troubled sleep.

"He's looking to become a martyr. It's what he wants, what he craves. If I give him that, I fear that we'll never be able to curtail the Venatori. He would become their perfect recruitment tool. If I keep him alive and merely imprison him, it's only a matter of time until they sneak someone in to break him out. The incident with Bull proved the Qunari could get agents in, so the Venatori probably can, too."

"And what of Warden Blackwall's proposed solution?" Blackwall's proposal of sending Erimond to the Wardens was preferable to the punishment Madame de Fer had suggested so gleefully. Commander Cullen had looked ill at the thought, but had agreed to supervise if it was agreed upon.

"I may as well hand the remaining Wardens in Orlais back to the Venatori myself. All it will take is one dagger slipped between someone's ribs, and Erimond will use blood magic to have them dancing the Remigold to his tune again." She flopped back on the lounging couch like a child. "I recruited the mages instead of conscripting them because I'm fairly certain that some of the missing Tranquil were used for blood magic to coerce Grand Enchanter Fiona into signing on with Alexius. I allowed Alexius to live because he was desperate for anything to keep Felix alive. He did the wrong things, terrible things, for the right reason. Erimond…"

"'Erimond is an asshole.'" Solas's imitation of Cole was near perfect. Cassandra hadn't been able to contain a surprised burst of laughter at that statement. Even now, Fen'lath herself let out an achingly young sounding chuckle. She sat up, and again his heart clenched when she patted the cushions of the couch at her side. He hesitated for a moment, then sat next to her. She leaned against him, head tucking up under his chin as his arm came up around her shoulder. The cool scent of elfroot and the spicy heat of embrium drifted from her hair. He shouldn't allow these moments, but since that kiss in the Fade, he found he couldn't stop himself from letting them happen…much like the kiss itself.

Solas managed to keep himself from jumping in surprise when Fen'lath spoke again. "Exactly. He's not remorseful at all. Much as the thought of doing this to him turns my stomach, it not only serves as a punishment he'll actually fear, he will still be in a state to be put to work. He will do things that will help the Inquisition, and serve as a warning. Allowing Alexius to live made me look weak, too kind to the Venatori, even as the Inquisition has benefitted from his research. This… it's not easy, but none of the choices I've had to make have been easy. I had to do what I thought was right every time."

Cool, slender fingers gently touched his chin, drawing his gaze from where he had been staring into the distance to her earnest, searching eyes. "Please say you aren't angry with me. That you understand why this is my choice. Because every alternative is worse."

The gathered crowd was silent, watching her as she sat on her throne, the theater of the judgement coming to its climax. He understood, even if he didn't approve. He understood more than she could ever know about every alternative being worse. Touching the jawbone around his neck, he hoped with all his being that the consequences of her choices were never as terrible as the consequences of his.

"You are the worst of us. The damage you have done is beyond reckoning." Fen'lath paused for a breath; Solas wondered if anyone else noticed how it shook on the intake before she spoke, voice hard, cold, and determined.

"A mage's crime, a mage's punishment. Lord Livius Erimond of Virantium, I deny you death. Tranquility."


End file.
